inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Dragon Demon
The Great Dragon Demon (龍の大将, Ryu no Taishō) is the former King of Dragon Yōkai and father to Haruda, Seisatsuyodatsu, and Yue Shikyo. He was a powerful being who was said to devestate countries with a single wind beat. He was killed in an epic battle with the Great Demon Dog and passed his blade, Toumyo to Haruda. Appearance Normally, Ryu no Taishō is an extremely large dragon with red scaly skin and white eyes. He has a beige underbelly and two wings with a great wingspan. He is incredibly strong, muscular and some would call him scary looking. He has the ability to take a human shape and when he does he is said to be incredibly handsome. Instead of revealing his humanly form, he wears a metal dragon shaped mask. He also has shown to wear a white coat with plain black clothing under it. Personality As any king would be, Ryu no Taishō is noble, strong and prideful. He never let any human best him besides the love of his life Nara. He can be quite fierce and was incredibly angry when Inu no Taishō killed many of his comrades. He rushed into battle and fought bravely only to die. He can be quite eccentric at times and was often shown getting drunk. He has shown to be quite angry and childish through his essence he sealed of himself in Toumyo. He often seals of the blade or exterts Haruda through the sword much to latter's dismay. He also created the blade Shirohasu for the use of Yue, it rivals the power of Toumyo but Shirohasu is quite temperamental when in the presence of Haruda. Abilities As a Dragon King, he is naturally gifted in the control of Fire, Wind, as well as having natural impressive and unique powers. *'Mastery over Fire'- As a Dragon he is an impressive wielder of Fire. He can exhale Fire from his mouth as well as control it on a whim. He has shown to also wield a blue fire that burns much more intensley. Being the King of Dragons, he is a lot more proficient then other Dragons and can even absorb other Dragon's fire, a skill shown to be uncommon with other dragons. *'Flight'- His wingspan is tremendous and his wings are naturally quite strong. With one quick flap, he can lift his body and move through the skies with grace. When flying he is said to give off massive amounts of heat that make the air behind him thin and humid. *'Incredible Strength'- His overall strength is merely based on his size. As a giant, he can easily lift more than a normal demon. He has shown to destroy a great part of a mountain as well as tossing the rubble like pebbles. He has shown to hold back Inu no Taishō multiple times before being dealt a fatal blow. *'Enhanced Demonic Aura'- As a powerful demon the Ryu no Taishō has a tremendous Demonic aura. It has shown to crush multiple smaller, weaker demons and if one would try to absorb it would be burned from the sheer heat given off by his aura. His aura also appears to burn like fire itself. Trivia * His picture is based off of Igneel the Dragon that adopted Natsu and trained him in Dragon Slayer magic. Category:KingBarragan Category:Yokai Category:Males Category:Character